—1—¿Reencuentro? ¿Ahora sera un para siempre?—JORI—
by E.Y.79
Summary: Un reencuentro; unas cuantas copas; un rompimiento recién; un par de chicas; todo porque se quiere. Una historia que va rápido, pero aquí la trama esta en segundo plano.—¿Mal summary? No lo se, pero pasa y dame una oportunidad.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto; esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí... sobre esta serie; y me encuentro de nuevo con una mezcla, de miedo y ansiedad porque ya hace un rato que tengo con un _'bloqueo'_. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones.

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, aquí se hará mención de algunas bebidas alcohólicas; _estas son mencionadas por el ambiente, así que **si eres menor de edad,** **quiero que sepas que la mas mínima de mis intenciones es promover el consumo de alcohol** a tu edad pequeñín, lo mejor es esperar a una edad prudente_. Por mi parte puedo asegurar que soy mayor de edad.

Tres, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Y cuatro, es posible un contenido _ **LEMON leve**_, pero habrá. Estas etiquetas son para que no llegue alguien con quejas, uno lee porque quiere.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.**_

* * *

 **—#1—¿Reencuentro? ¿Ahora sera un _para siempre_?—JORI—**

 **(Lo admito soy mala para los títulos.)**

—Entonces nos vemos en donde siempre.—Afirmaba una joven castaña y de rasgos latinos, mientras tomaba su chaqueta café y las llaves de su departamento junto con las de su coche.

Nuestra chica una vez colgó, su miro una ultima vez en el espejo y con una sonrisa, segura de cerrar su puerta, llamo al elevador para bajar hasta el estacionamiento. Y bueno, ¿cómo se llama esta joven mujer de no más de 23 años? Victoria Vega, o "Tori" para los amigos, familia y allegados. ¿Por qué menciono esto? Bueno esta joven, actualmente esta muy involucrada en su carrera como artista, así que los medios y fans suelen llamarla por su nombre.

Ahora centrándonos en la historia de hoy, hacia dos semanas atrás Tori había estrenado un nuevo álbum, pero entre entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y reuniones con fans no había tenido tiempo de festejar a solas con su novio, al cual de por si le costaba mantenerlo en secreto. Se había jurado hacer las cosas a su manera, pero el contrato y su trabajo le dejaron en claro que no podría.

Al llegar, saludo al de seguridad y se dispuso a entrar al lugar, uno donde solo estrellas del medio o asociados tenían acceso, la música como siempre alto, luces cambiando constantemente de color y saliendo desde diferentes puntos. Un lugar de tres plantas, una par de plataformas donde los Dj´s tenían equipos del momento, obviamente alcohol para hasta el triple de personas que se encontraban esa noche; porque si, aun viéndose chico por fuera, era demasiado espacioso. Saludo a algunos de conocidos y se acerco a la barra principal.

—Buenas...—Dijo en un grito para llamar la atención del camarero que atendía a otra persona, espero unos minutos y volvió a llamarlo.—Richard...—Ahora por el nombre del Joven que giro enseguida la vista.

—Tori Vega.—Dijo acercándose a la cantante y abrazarla todo lo que le permitía la barra.—¿lo de siempre?—Pregunto al oído de la joven antes de separarse.

—No, empezare por algo sencillo, una cerveza.—Respondió unos segundos tras pensarlo, y guiñando el ojo al muchacho, señal de que el sabia del cual.

No tardo en recibir su bebida y una vez abierta alzo la botella para brindar; si bien era cierto que por eventos solía tomar pura bebida cara y fina, no era suficiente para quitar de su numero uno la cerveza. Tenia una sonrisa de lado a lado, pronto cumpliría dos años con William, quien hasta ahora había sido el mejor chico que había llegado a su lado, o eso creyó... Pues su celular empezó a vibrar sin control de un segundo para otro, esas notificaciones que no dejaban de llegar y llenar su buzón, hacían a su mundo pedazos. Suspiro abatida, decidida apago el aparato que había acabado con su felicidad; llamo la atención del mesero y le indico que se acercara.

—¿Otra?—Pregunto confundido el chico al ver que ya no quedaba nada en el envase, sabia bien que si Victoria empezaba con una cerveza era porque al menos la tendría un rato largo, pero parece que se había equivocado.

—Dame un _cosmopolitan_.—Dijo una vez se acerco al oído del muchacho que solo asintió. Tori solo espero unos minutos para que este volviera y le entregara su copa.—¿Me puedes conseguir una mesa?—Pregunto antes de que se alejara Richard.

—Claro.—Afirmo, para en unos segundos dar la vuelta a la barra y salir. Tomando en una mano la copa y en otra una de las manos de la cantante, para encaminarla por el lugar.

Con cuidado subió a la segunda plata y el joven visualizo una mesa vacía, pero antes de poder sentar a su clienta, la otra paro en seco. Y es que en una mesa cercana se encontraba una pelinegra de unos ojos color verdes profundos con lo que parecía una copa apunto de ser vaciada. Se acerco al oído de su mesero y se dispuso a preguntar las dudas que ocuparon su cabeza.

—¿Ella es Jade West, guionista de _"El amanecer negro"_?—El joven visualizo a la mencionada y asintió tras unos minutos.—¿Viene sola?—Volvió a preguntar Tori, quien por su mente pasaban pequeños recuerdos del pasado y de su estadía en la escuela de _Hollywood Arts_ , especialmente el ultimo año. El joven pregunto a uno de sus compañeros que paso por su lado aquella información y respondió el oído de la cantante un _si_.—Podrías averiguar lo que esta tomando y traerle otra más, ademas claro de otro _Cosmopolitan_. Y todo empieza a correr por mi cuenta desde ahora.—Dijo golpeando levemente el hombre del joven para acercarse por fin a la mesa, una pequeña descarga eléctrica empezó a sentir desde que la había visto, no podía evitarlo, aun la amaba.

—Te molesta que me siente.—Pregunto apartando un poco la silla de la mesa, pues no quería quedar tan pegada.

—La verdad es que si.—Grito molesta la pelinegra sin mirar quien diablos interrumpía su momento de dolor y soledad.

—Entonces perfecto, me quedare aquí.—Dijo con gracia la "desconocida" que ahora era asesinada de mil formas por la mente de Jade, quien furiosa alzo la vista y no tardo en perderse en los ojos café frente a ella.

—Tori Vega... o perdón, Victoria Vega.—Dijo imitando un tono formal, pero a la vez burlón, estirando su mano para estrecharla.—A que debo que una estrella del pop me hable con altanería; pensaba que haciendo y dirigiendo películas de terror nunca alguien de ese medio me hablaría, ¿qué salio mal en mi plan malévolo de años?—Pregunto arqueando una ceja y derrepente arrastrando las palabras.

—Jade, siempre te he considerado una amiga, así que llámame Tori; aunque siendo honesta me gusta cuando me dices Vega.—Dijo Tori al notar que su amiga de frena había terminado, al igual que el contenido de su copa.—Por lo mismo se como tratar a una West.—Agrego una vez termino con su bebida, y con tono seductor.

—Vega, te has vuelto muy respondona.—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa coqueta y algo maliciosa, quien antes de levantar su mano para pedir su quinto _secret garden_ alguien ponía uno nuevo.—Tu no eres mi mesero.—Afirmo para si una vez alzo la vista.

—No, pero el mio si.—Dijo Tori ganando la atención de la ojiverde de nuevo.—Richard, podrías traernos una botella de _vodka_ a la siguiente.—Pidió antes de que se alegara el joven.

—Bueno, parece que tiene sus beneficios que alguien como tu me considere su amiga, aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo, Vega.—Dijo Jade alzando la copa para brindar con la ojicafe que no apartaba la mirada de ella, aunque no es que eso le incomodara. Pues hablaban, sus miradas decían lo que verdaderamente querían, al igual que los pequeños reces momentáneos entre sus piernas.

—Sabes que eres más que eso, aunque eso me convirtió en masoquista de algún modo.—Dijo Tori algo provocativa y apoyan sus codos en la mesa, para así esta más cerca.

—Bueno, algún defecto tendrías que tener.—Dijo Jade, antes de soltarse a reír.

—Si amarte lo es, no me arrepiento.—Dijo Tori empezando a tomar de su nueva copa.

—¿Aun me amas?—Pregunto nerviosa y confundida Jade, ante la revelación de la media latina que sonrió con honestidad y alzo su copa donde no tardo en ser correspondida.

—Nunca lo deje de hacer, solo que prometí que aceptaría tus decisiones, así que hace nada empece una relación pero hoy a terminado...

—¿Terminado?—Interrumpió la voz de un chico a las espaldas de la castaña que solo rodó los ojos y tras un suspiro se giro sobre su asiento para encarar a un pelinegro.—Amor, no le digas eso a tus amigas.—Dijo alterado una vez tomo de los hombros a Tori, y tras un beso forzado.—No le hagas caso, anda un poco molesta porque no nos hemos visto, pero claro sabe que su trabajo es el que la agota. Ademas, ¿cuanto has bebido cariño?—Agrego abrazando a la fuerza a la chica que forcejeaba.

—William, suéltame, tú y yo terminamos.—Susurro Tori que no dejaba de intentar zafarse.

—No bromees bebe, ¿desde cuando?—Pregunto el otro que solo dedicaba una sonrisa tonta a la pelinegra que por su parte apretaba uno de sus puños bajo la mesa, pero aun recordaba una de las razones que habían llevado en el pasado terminar con Tori, así que solo regresaba la sonrisa y una _"mirada desinteresada"_. Más mantenía la atención para saber en que momento tendría que intervenir.

—Exactamente desde el memento en que te besaste con esa... esa artista de segunda, y lo peor es que es solo para tener fama.—Grito molesta, una vez consiguió apartarlo.

—Solo fue un beso.—Comento indignado el muchacho.

—Para mi es más que suficiente para dejarlo... a no espera,—dijo aun mas molesta, cruzándose de brazos—esta el hecho de que le diste el beso tras pedirle matrimonio, porque al parecer llevaban _"un año donde las emociones florecían cada día, un amor igual que el amanecer, porque seguro el sol como la esperanza existirán."_ ; espero haber citado bien tus palabras, poeta del año.—Bufo con rabia Tori al fin dejando salir las lagrimas que retenía.

—Eso...—Con algo de culpa Will miro a su _ex_ y se intento acercar a abrazarla, pero en vez de chocar con un cuerpo cálido, un puño lo regreso a la realidad.

—Suficiente, eres un idiota _"amigo"_ , Tori Vega es una gran chica para que una _"cara bonita"_ que encubre a un hipócrita y poco hombre venga a intentarla lastimar. Ahora, puedes irte por donde veniste o en una camilla de emergencias, tu decides, pero te sugiero la segunda para mi seria un honor romperte la cara.—Dijo entre gritos la pelinegra que no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el joven que enseguida tapo su rostro con sus brazos y pedía ayuda.

—No vale la pena, Jade. Déjalo ir.—Pidió Tori, tomando de los hombros a su _"amiga"_ para calmarla, pues la verdad no quería que se metiera en problemas y que el momento se arruinara por algo así.

—Tienes suerte _"niño de plástico"_ , no te quiero ver cerca de ella o de mi.—Bufo con rabia antes de soltarle un golpe en el estomago para quitarse encima de Will.

—Hazle caso.—Secundo Tori con un guiño y entregando en la mano su copa a Jade para terminarse por el igual lo que le quedaba a sus copas.

—Señoritas, su botella de _Vodka._ —Interrumpió Richard sin saberlo, pues la mirada de ambas chicas pedía a gritos tener los labios de la otra.

—Amigo;—dijo entre dientes Tori, quien intentaba controlar sus sentimientos y a su cuerpo de hacer algo que no sabría si pasaría de una noche— cobra de mi tarjeta todo, incluida tu propina—ordeno tras un guiño—también llama al servicio de conductores para que la señorita West y yo nos podamos retirar.—Agrego calmada, entregando su tarjeta al joven y tomando en una de sus manos la botella de _Vodka Grey Goose_ y con la otra el brazo de la pelinegra que derrepente se tambaleaba.—Y si se puede con cautela sacarnos, no quiero más rumores innecesarios, para arruinarme lo que me queda de noche.

—Claro, señorita Vega.—Dijo el hombre que tardo menos de 15 minutos para hacer el cobro y tener un carro listo para sus clientas por una de las salidas de _"emergencias"_ como estas.—El señor Andre, le manda de regalo esto.—Recordó el mesero poco antes de cerrar la puerta, haciendo entrega de una botella de _Tequila_ _Don Julio Real_ a la castaña que solo sonrió en respuesta y sin esperar cerro la puerta del vehículo que la llevaría a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambas mujeres bajaron del carro y con ayuda de la otra llegaron hasta el departamento de Victoria Vega, que una vez acertó introduciendo sus llaves acomodo a Jade en su sofá y tras buscar unos pequeños vasos, sal y unos limones tomo asiento a lado de una West que miraba con curiosidad el lugar.

—Imaginaba una decoración mas noña de tu parte Vega, me impresionas.—Dijo Jade una vez sabia que _su_ Tori, no se apartaría de su lado.

—Je, algo me dice que perderé esta noche.—Susurro Tori que solo sonrió ante el comentario, para en nada pasar a servirse de su botella de _vodka_ y tomar de golpe el primer trago.

—Oh, entiendo.—Dijo divertida la ojiverde que cuando entendió lo que pasaba, tomo el otro vaso y alzarlo al aire.—Tu turno.

—Me encanta cuando actúas así, eres como una trufa de chocolate con una simpleza por todo tu ser con una pisca de dulzor, aunque esos son los que me gusta comer de un mordisco.—Susurro la castaña al oído de la otra, que solo se resistía a soltar algún quejido mordiendo su labio inferior. Pues no solo el tono coqueto de la latina alteraba sus nervios, si no, lo besos repentinos de esta sobre su cuello.

—Como siempre de empalagosa, Vega.—Dijo lo mas calmada que pudo Jade antes de tomar el contenido de su vasito.—Deberías seguir mi consejo ver algunas películas de terror o al menos simples y no vivir apegada a fantasías.—Bofo con una sonrisa maliciosa la otra que gano a Tori en tomar de su vaso y enseguida paso a besarle para que tomara y probara de su boca, no solo aquel liquido, también su lengua.

—Jade...—Lograba decir ente besos el nombre de quien hacia años se había llevado su razón y sus noches con sueños que parecían imposibles.

—Vega, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.—Dijo Jade una vez se aparto de los labios de la media latina, y acercarse al cuello de esta para dar pequeñas mordidas mientras le retiraba la camisa.

—No eres la única, West.—Dijo Tori que no resistió soltar un gemido, que resonó por la habitación haciendo que se sonrojarse y puso a Jade más excitada.

—Lo que no entiendo aun, no soy una _"perita en dulce"_ como algunos dirían.—Bromeo Jade que con sus manos dirigía a Tori, así que sin dejar de marcar casa parte de sus hombros, la puso encima de sus piernas y de frente, donde una vez la vio mejor se acerco a besar hasta sus pechos y pasear con lentitud sus manos en los muslos de la castaña.—Pero claro, no es que sea bonita en algún sentido.—Dijo con cierta melancolia la chica que hasta hacia unos momentos vestía un vestido negro, ahora lo único negro en ella era su brasier y su cabello.

—Pues yo siempre he sabido que eres realmente hermosa, jade.—Dijo Tori poco antes de acercarse a los labios de la pelinegra frente a ella y besarle con pasión, pues su cuerpo empezaba a necesitar mas cercanía y calor de la ojiverde.—Beck fue el tonto por jugar contigo.—Agrego mordiendo el labio inferior de Jade, haciendo que un hilo delgado de sangre corriera de este.

—Algunas costumbres no se pierden.—Dijo Jade limpiando con su lengua la poca sangre y recostando en el sofá a Tori, quedando Jade arriba.

Tori sonrió divertida.—Me gusta dejar en claro lo que es mio.—Dijo al fin para volver a besar a la mujer sobre ella, atrapándola con su brazos su cuello y acercarla para seguir besandola.

—Y yo una idiota cuando te deje ir.—Dijo una vez consiguió librarse de los labios de la ojicafé que nunca pudo apartar de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud bajo hasta las caderas de la morena y retiro con cariño los pantalones que le estorbaban junto con la ropa intima de la chica, pues no quería perder más tiempo. Y a si como _"buen caballero"_ su memoria paso a disfrutar y complacer a la dama bajo de ella, cumpliendo con después no decir o hablar de esto con nadie más.

Tal vez ya era de madrugada y cuando saliera el sol ellas seguirían en lo suyo, llegado el momento posiblemente se separarían de nuevo. Pero que importaba, no disfrutar la oportunidad de la vida donde se reencontraban seria el peor para ambas. Luego hablarían del camino que ellas tomaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **E** **n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más.**_ Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. _—Que me gustaría decir tengo realmente ya tengo algunas ideas, para ese "futuro"._ — O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
